


master chef

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and their daughter lilly, daddy!lashton, lilly wants to be a chef but ashton isn't too sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wants nothing more than to be a grown-up, and do grown-up things like cook. Luke is all for it, but Ashton is a bit apprehensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	master chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> i wrote this after getting so many feels from pary's daddies!lashton universe, as well as watching a bunch of misha collin's "cooking fast and fresh with west" 
> 
> thus, this thing was created.

Lily was 5 years old, and already had such a fascination with the grown-up world. More specifically, she loved how grown-ups made and cooked food. She would watch her papa Luke and daddy Ashton make dinner for her and her little brother, Xavier, with wonder-filled eyes, asking a million questions on what things do and how to make certain things. It has been such a passion for her, that Luke decided to allow her to make tonight’s dinner. Ashton was a bit against it, thinking she was too young to be working in the kitchen, but Luke explained that it would give her confidence, and even make her happy. Once Luke said it would make their little princess happy, Ashton was all for it.

The husbands took Lily to the store, explaining to her that she can pick out whatever she wants to make for dinner tonight. The little girl’s smile widened as she skipped through the aisles, thinking about what she wanted to make for dinner. She decided on pasta and jam sauce (because in her 5 year old mind, that was a good combination) and Ashton was just about to deny that, but Luke stopped him.

“Let her make whatever she wants to make.” Luke said. “And besides, it can’t be that bad!”

After their store visit, the family came home with a bag filled with ingredients for Lily’s special dinner. Things like pasta, grape jam, orange juice, carrots, milk, and even cookies littered the countertop as Lily’s eyes scanned over everything, thinking about where to start.

“Ok Lils, now you’re going to be in charge of everything. Me and daddy are just going to help you if you need help. But you’re making everything.” Luke told his daughter, who was too busy opening everything to hear what her papa had said.

“Okkie dokkie papa!” she said, getting the big bowl from the cabinet and placing it on the countertop. She started by taking a spoonful of the grape jam and plopping it into the giant bowl, adding the whole orange juice and pasta. She began to mix the concoction, ignoring the worried filed eyes from her daddy. Instead she cheered happily, “Daddy! Papa! Look I’m cooking!”

“Yes you are Lily! You’re doing great!” Ashton said, a bit of a fake smile spreading across his face. As much as he loves his daughter, his fear that she will get sick from her creation (or worse, hurt) was growing in the back of his mind. Luke could see his husband’s uneasiness, and placed a kiss on his cheek, Ashton instantly relaxing.

“Why don’t you tell us what you’re doing love bug?” Luke said, watching as his daughter starting crunching up cookies and sprinkling the crumbs into the bowl.

“I’m putting the cookies in!” She said simply, watching as the crumbs fell from her small, chubby hands. Once the cookies were in, Lily opened the bag of carrots, then looked up at her parents with pleading eyes. “Can you help me cut?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Ashton said, walking over to the drawer and getting a cutting knife. Lily gave her daddy a big smile, watching as he cut the carrots into tiny pieces, then handed them to his daughter, who threw them into the bowl.

“Now we cook it!!” Lily cheered. Luke noticed the milk untouched and asked Lily about it, who just smiled and shook her head like she was going to explain something so naively simple. “That goes in after papa!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Luke said with a chuckle, looking over at Ashton with a smile. “Ok, so how long do we put it in for?”

“20 minutes!” Lily answered, grabbing the big bowl and climbing off the chair she was standing on. Ashton was the first one to help when she stumbled a bit, grabbing his daughters arms and steadying her. “I’m ok daddy!” She insisted once she got her balance.

Luke took the bowl from her, pouring the contents into a pan and placing it in the oven. He set the timer for 20 minutes after closing the oven, then turned to face Lily. “Ok, it’s in. Now we wait!”

In those 20 minutes, Lily wanted to be “even more of a grown-up” and set the table by herself. She ran over to the cabinet and got the small bowls, forks, and plastic cups and ran back over to the table, putting them down in the way she’s seen her parents do it for years. She even remembered to get her daddy’s favorite cup—the one her papa gave him as a silly present when they got married.

Once the table was set to the 5 year old’s perfection, the timer goes off and Lily is so excited to see how it came out. She called for her papa to come and take it out (cause she can’t touch the oven), verbally rushing Luke to get it out now! Once Lily’s dinner was out of the oven, she rushed over to get a stool to stand on so she could see see it.

Now, everyone was sitting in their respective spots at the table, their bowls filled with Lily’s creation, and anxiety filling her parents as they anticipate the inevitable moment… eating it.

“So, Lils, what do we do with the milk again?” Luke asked the little girl, watching as she opened the cap of the milk and poured it over the already liquid based meal.

“Pour it on it!” She said simply. She finished using the milk, so she closed the cap and pushed it towards her parents, a huge smile on her face. Luke and Ashton gave each other a “look” and then returned the smile to their daughter. Luke was the first brave soul to pour the milk into his bowl, then handing it to Ashton, who did the same for himself and Xavier.

“Well… it looks wonderful! Let’s see how it tastes.” Ashton says, taking a forkful of the pasta and jam sauce and put it between his teeth. When it was in his mouth, he could taste everything, and it made his stomach do weird flips that he knew wouldn’t be good later. But nevertheless, he swallowed it and gave his daughter a smile and a thumbs up. “Good job Lils!”

“Yay! You like it!” She cheered, her happiness radiating off her, and Ashton knew it was worth every stomach ache later. When the older man looked over at his husband, he saw that he was having a hard time swallowing as well. But eventually, Luke ate the forkful, giving his daughter the same encouraging smile.

“Wonderful Lily! Truly a prodigy!”

“Yuckies!” Xavier spat, pushing his bowl away. This upset the little girl, obviously not happy that her little brother didn’t like her meal.

“Why doesn’t Xavy like it?” She asked her parents, her previous smile now dropping into a frown. Luke and Ashton look at each other before turning back to their daughter.

“Well, lovebug,” Luke starts. “Not everyone is going to like the things you make. But that doesn’t mean you stop trying.”

“Exactly,” Ashton interjected. “You keep making food and before you know it, everyone will love your meals because they will be the best!”

“Why aren’t they the best now?”

“Because this was your first time. No one is the best their first time. Give it time Lils.” Luke got up to give his daughter a kiss on her head, Ashton following behind, combing his fingers through her curly blonde hair. “In fact, why don’t you make next week’s dinner. Whatever you want to make, just like tonight.”

“Really?!” Lily’s eyes widen with joy, seeing her parents nod with fond smiles as well. She reached up to hug her papa then her daddy, thanking them quickly and happily.

After dinner, the husbands cleaned off the table while the kids played in their room. They finished and made their way to the living room, where they turned on the TV and watched some stupid sitcom that was on, cuddled into each other’s side. After a moment, Ashton looked up at Luke, noticing that the man was already looking down at him. Ashton bit his lip and started playing with the hem of Luke’s shirt.

“I’m… sorry for being so against Lily cooking today. I just… I don’t know. I just thought that she was too young to be doing stuff like that. But after seeing how happy she was, it didn’t matter.”

“Don’t be sorry babe. You were a nervous parent, that’s allowed.” Luke said with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah… Who knows though. She might become a famous chef one day.” Ashton said softly, leaning his head against Luke’s shoulder. Luke just hummed in response, listening to the sounds that filled the house: Lily’s “older sister” talk towards Xavier, the fake laughter from the TV, Ashton’s breathing. And only one thought was on his mind.

What could Lily possible make next week?


End file.
